


Good Advice

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he looks human, doesn't mean everything works the same way.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Advice

## Good Advice

by Peach

<http://us.geocities.com/peach1250/index.html>

* * *

I heard his steps and looked up as he reached the doorway. 

"Hey, Lex." 

"Clark, I wasn't expecting you." 

"If you're busy, I can come back another time." 

"I need a break, come on in." 

I watched as he wandered around the room. I knew he had something he wanted to talk about but he was avoiding the issue. I moved across the room, retrieved a bottle of water and a can of his favorite soda from the bar fridge. 

Holding it out to him, I smiled. "So, tell me, what's the problem?" 

"What makes you think it's a problem?" 

"I know that face, Clark. You can talk to me about anything." 

"I...Lex, I was at Pete's last night." 

"The party for his brother." 

"Yes." 

"Have a good time?" 

"Lex, how do you know if you're gay?" 

I sprayed water across my desk. Clark didn't see because he was too busy blushing and trying to melt into the floor. 

"Why would you ask that, Clark?" 

"I'm not like the other guys. They had a porn tape and we all ah..." 

"Circle jerk, is that the term you're looking for?" 

"Lexxx!" 

"Clark, most boys your age do that at least once. It has nothing to do with being gay." 

"No, Lex, that's not what I mean. I couldn't do it. I mean I get hard but..." 

"Clark, you really need to spell this out for me. I want to offer advice but I can't until I understand the problem." 

He shuffled his feet once more and blushed even brighter. Finally, he spit it out in a rush. 

"I get hard, I try to jerk off like the other guys do. It doesn't work. The only time I even get close is if I put my fingers up inside." 

"Even some straight men enjoy anal stimulation. That's not wrong, just a matter of preference." 

"But, Lex, I don't come. It's like I get so close." 

"Are you massaging your prostate?" 

"This is embarrassing." 

"I'm just trying to help, Clark. I mean I'm assuming you want to get off. Or maybe you just want to wait until you actually have sex." 

"I want to get off. There are times I feel like I'm going to jump out of my own skin if I don't." 

"Okay, then answer my question and maybe I can help you figure it out." 

"I'm trying to do that. I mean I looked at stuff on the net. I know where it's supposed to be but I think I'm different." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I can barely touch a spot with my fingers...I think if I could push them in just a little farther, I could touch it enough." 

I'd always realized Clark was different, this just confirmed it. The question was where did I go with it. I walked over to get more water, one way to give me a little time to think. 

"Clark, I do have a DVD that might help you out. Why don't I set you up with it and leave you alone to experiment? I have a conference call in about a half hour so you could have complete privacy for over an hour." 

He blushed once more and nodded. I led him to my bedroom, turned on the TV, put the DVD in the player. I put out a tube of lube and the remote on the bedside table. 

"Make yourself comfortable, Clark. I promise I won't spy on you. I'll wait for you to come back downstairs." 

* * *

That hadn't gone quite the way I'd hoped. I hadn't included the information about the file I'd found on the Internet. I'd googled his name and followed link after link until if found something that shocked and thrilled me. 

It was grainy, poor quality, but I'd know him from the way he moved alone. Seeing Lex with a boy who looked a lot like me had given me the courage to approach him. But I guess my courage hadn't been bold enough. I was in his bedroom, at last, alone. 

Everything I'd said to him had been the truth. I'd just left out the part where I wanted him to show me how it worked. The guy he'd been with had seemed to be having a mighty good time. 

I sat on the bed and flipped on the DVD player. I'd expected some porn or some clinical sort of thing. What I got was Anal Self Massage. He'd been serious in attempting to help me. 

I slipped out of my clothes and used the lube he'd left out. Over the next hour I contorted my body, tried all the things shown and still didn't get off. I could feel a ridge inside and the edge I could caress felt good but it just wasn't pushing me over the edge. 

Time to grow a spine, Kent. Telling myself that was one thing, doing it another. I rose from Lex's bed, pulled on my jeans, and went to find him. I entered the office to find him pacing as he talked on the phone. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw me. His words dried up and I hoped that was an indication that he liked what he was seeing. 

He turned his back to me and continued his conversation. I lounged on the sofa and waited. He wrapped up the call and then turned back to me. 

"The rent boy look works for you, Clark. Am I to assume that it went well or badly from your appearance?" 

"It's not working. I tried everything they showed." 

"Maybe I could arrange a date. I know a couple of professional ladies who are quite proficient with different types of toys. Or I have a couple of my own toys you can try. I always cover them with condoms so you don't need to worry about them being sanitary." 

It totally was not going the way I'd hoped. I was obviously going to have to put this to him in plain English. 

"I'd rather have you than any toy." 

He stared at me, the stare from my dreams when I told him about how I came to Earth, the 'he just sprouted antenna' look. I turned to go get the rest of my clothes but his voice stopped me. 

"I thought you wanted Lana." 

"Can you see Lana with a strap on fucking me in the ass?" 

It was quiet so I turned to sneak a peek at him. His hand was clamped over his mouth and he was shaking. I felt the corners of my mouth tug upward, then the laughter erupted. We both laughed until we ran out of air. 

"God, Clark, I haven't laughed like that in a long time." 

"It does make for a bizarre visual, doesn't it?" 

"Please don't make me start again." He was holding onto his side and the grin splitting his face was the largest I'd ever seen on him. My dick started to rise again. 

"You're really beautiful when you smile." I could feel the blush starting at my belly button and working its way up. 

"Thank you, Clark." 

"You're welcome." 

"Now to get back to your earlier statement, were you saying that you'd like me to try and find your prostate?" 

His voice had dropped to that low sexy level that I hoped would be directed at me a lot in the future. My throat felt dry but I managed to get out enough words. 

"Yeah, that's what I want." 

He took my hand and pulled me toward the door. I followed him eagerly up the stairs and back to his room. He pushed me toward the bed. 

"Get comfortable. I'm going to take a quick shower." 

"Can I join you?" 

"If you want. I can't promise to wait until we get out to begin my exploration." 

I smiled and crossed the room to him. 

* * *

I began undressing as I watched Clark turn on the water and adjust the temperature. As he shimmied out of his jeans, I forgot how my own zipper worked. He grinned at me. 

"I'm going to assume that the drool on your chin indicates you like what you see." 

I actually started to reach up to wipe my chin, but caught myself and went back to getting undressed. 

"Who are you and what did you do with my Clark?" 

"Your Clark?" 

"Get in the shower, Kent." 

"Yes, Mr. Luthor." 

He gave me another cocky grin and got into the shower. I managed to finish undressing then joined him and immediately jumped back out. He looked at me puzzled. 

"You may be a lobster, but I'm not." 

"Sorry." He turned the faucets and I gave it a minute before I stepped back in. 

"Turn toward the wall and pretend you're in a cop movie." 

"Lex, are you kinky?" 

"Bet your ass, but for tonight we'll keep it vanilla." 

"Tonight?" 

"Were you looking for a one night stand? Or just a crash course?" 

"I'd like more. I just didn't think I could hold your interest for more than a night." 

That brought me up short. But then I could understand his reasoning. To him I was a sophisticated man. I can see why he would think a virgin would bore me. 

"Maybe I can keep you interested enough to come back." 

I leaned in and shared what would be the first of many kisses. He touched me carefully, more so than any other lover had. I pulled back from the kiss and turned him toward the wall. 

Using my knee, I nudged his legs farther apart. I reached for the lube stashed on the soap dish. Squirting a generous amount on my fingers, I rubbed it against his hole, before slowly sliding a finger inside him. 

Clark shifted back, spreading his legs farther apart. I crooked my finger seeking that magic button, nothing there. Pulling out, I got more lube and slipped in two fingers. That time I pushed them in as deep as possible, probing to find the spot he'd mentioned. I knew I'd found it when he whimpered. 

"That's it, huh?" 

"Yes. Can you get in deeper?" 

"Not without a stretching you open and using my fist. Of course, my dick is longer than my fingers." 

I placed an open mouthed kiss on his throat. A shudder ran through his body. "Please, Lex. I need to know what it's like. At least once." 

I nodded against his back. Turning, I washed quickly and then stepped from the shower stall. He followed me out and back into the bedroom. I turned down the bed and laid out the supplies we'd need. 

I turned to look at him, reached out for his hand. "Nervous?" 

"Yeah." 

"Trust me. I'll take care of you." 

He smiled that shy little boy smile and my dick began to harden. "Lie down." 

He crawled onto the bed and I sat next to him on the edge. "I'm going to make this good for you, Clark. My first time with a guy was when I was fourteen. I've learned a lot since then." 

* * *

Fourteen? I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to do anything that might make him stop. I trusted him. That would never be an issue. From the beginning, I'd felt that I could trust him. The only reason I hadn't told him everything was my parents demand that I keep it secret. 

He bent to kiss me and I opened my lips when his tongue ran over them. For several minutes, he showed me the joys of being kissed by a man who knows what he's doing. I was careful in the way that I held him, even when he worked his way down my body. 

I almost bucked him off the bed when he skinned back my cock and ran his tongue around the head. From the porn I'd seen, I expected it to feel good but...damn! He pulled back and grinned at me. 

"Please." I never knew I could sound that needy. 

He immediately bent back to me. I locked my hands together over my head so I wouldn't hurt him. After several of the most torturous and pleasurable minutes of my life, he kissed back up to my mouth. Another of those long deep kisses before he spoke. 

"I want you to get on your hands and knees for me." 

I rose shakily to do as he instructed. His hands moved over me gently. "Put your head down on the pillows. Try to relax." 

"I trust you, Lex." 

"Trust is good, but you still might tense up at the different sensations." 

I pulled a pillow close and rested my head against it. I moaned as he carefully applied lube to my hole. I relaxed as his fingers probed and opened me. It was pleasant, it helped me forget my worry that I'd do some weird alien thing and freak him out. 

I heard the sound of tearing foil; his hand rubbed my ass, then came the pressure as he began to penetrate me. 

"Breathe, Clark." 

I sucked in air and he slipped into me. Stars exploded behind my closed lids as the place inside me was stroked at last. I barely heard Lex's gasp. I didn't know it yet but I was doing an alien thing and had it been anyone other than Lex they would have probably stroked out and died. 

* * *

I pushed slowly inside him, mindful of the fact that I was fucking a virgin. I hit the area I barely felt with the tip of my fingers. I was surprised to find a muscle ring. I pushed past it; it tightened around the head of my cock and began to pulse. 

I was just beginning to acknowledge the feel of it when it sucked me in deeper. That's the only way I can describe it. The inner muscle pulled on me, the outer one opened wider and my balls were pulled up inside Clark's body. Then both muscles began contracting on me. 

The muscle around the base of my cock and balls would relax slightly as the one around the head of my cock tightened, then they would reverse the action. I tried pulling out but then both muscles tightened down on me holding me inside. 

Clark had begun making a low keening noise. His body rocked slightly as he rose upward, pushing me back onto my heels. He was sitting on me with his legs spread as far as possible. He rubbed his ass against me sensuously. 

It felt good, if strange, being 'milked' by him. I wrapped my arms around him and toyed with his nipples. He put his head back on my shoulder, turning it to nuzzle at my throat. One of his hands took hold of mine and pulled it down to his cock. 

His other hand covered mine as well and pushed my finger against the small hole. I looked down in surprise as the hole opened and my finger slipped in to the first knuckle. He whined and pushed down on my finger. 

"Please, Lex." 

"That doesn't hurt?" 

"No, please push it in deeper." 

I pressed deeper and watched as most of my finger slipped into his dick. He moaned as a thin blue liquid seeped out around my finger. By that point, I was past being shocked. But I did feel the need to ask. 

"Clark, you okay?" 

"Please, more." 

"More what, Clark?" 

He gripped my hand and pulled until my finger was most of the way out and then pushed it back in. Since I couldn't really do anything else, I took the cue and worked my finger in and out of the loosened opening of his dick. 

His internal muscles matched the rhythm I'd set. As my need grew, I increased my movements, fucking his dick frantically. As I climaxed in his body, I felt something pushing into my piss slit. 

I screamed as my body convulsed under his. He gripped me tightly as even more of the blue fluid poured from him around my still working finger. 

"Lex!" he jerked as if shot through with electricity. For a long moment, he was rigid in my arms. Then he went limp against me. 

His internal muscles loosened and I slipped from his body. I lowered his boneless body to the bed. Looking down I found the condom ripped open. I examined my dick carefully but could see no sign of damage. It was no more tender than normal after sex. 

Clark was panting softly. I dropped to the bed next to him, and slept. 

* * *

I woke to find myself held close to Lex. I could smell what I knew to be semen from being around the other guys and another odor that I didn't know. I slipped out of bed and entered the bathroom. That's when I saw the blue streaks on my body. 

Memories of what had happened came back to me and I knew there was no way I'd ever pass for human. Not if that was the only way for me to have sex. I wondered how Lex would react. So many questions with no answers. 

I reached for a washcloth and he spoke. 

"Why don't we shower together, Clark?" 

"Lex, I..." 

"Not now, Clark. We have things to discuss, but they can wait." 

"Aren't you freaked out?" 

"A little, but not enough to let you get away." 

I shook my head and he just grinned at me. 

"Come on and let's get cleaned up. I'll order us pizza for dinner. Then we'll give it another go." 

"Lex, you - I - you'd do it again?" 

"I've always been fond of the unusual, Clark. I think you've clearly surpassed me in the kink department. Think of all the fun I'll have trying to come up with something new." 

"God, you're weird." 

"I really don't need to point out the obvious to you, do I?" 

"I love you." I could feel my face flaming as I wished once more that I could crawl into a hole. 

"Ah - then we share one more reason to try that again." 

"Lex?" 

"You want the words, don't you?" 

"Please." 

"I love you, meteor mutant." 

"Alien." 

"Scifi has always been my favorite genre. I love you, alien. My alien lover, has a nice ring to it." 

I shook my head as he flowed like a cat up against me. His kiss told me more than words what my place in his life was. I finally felt like I was home. Lex was my home, my future. 

When he pulled away, I followed him happily toward our destiny. 

The end. 

1877 tlc 2221 


End file.
